Cobra Strikes
by JesusChristidus
Summary: A determined young Elysian girl finds herself in the claws of the cunning Agent M. Kruger. She will either have to outsmart her captor, or find a way to escape. Through hellfire, Protea discovers more and more about the dangerous Kruger. Though she is wary of him, she finds him mesmerizing, quite like his venomous counterpart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My back hit the wall as I tried to retreat further into the old deserted gas station. I never took my eyes off of him. It felt like I was staring down a wild animal, a cobra, unable to flee. He stalked forward from the dust. A small smirk crossed his lips as he smelt my fear, like a predator drinking in the terror if its prey. His dark eyes glittered amidst his dirty face.  
I stood, frozen in fear. I could do nothing. He was superior to me in every way. His strength, I could not hope to overcome. His speed, unlikely I could ever defeat it. His desire... There was no escape.  
"Look who's stopped running..." Agent M. Kruger growled mockingly. "I was wondering if you'd eva stop, my little gazelle."  
I spat in his direction, snarling angrily. He was only feet from me now. I could smell his rancid breath on the wind.  
"Ooh, you're a fighta," he mused, "I like that."  
He did not advance any more. He only stood there, staring me down. Intimidating. Terrifying.  
I couldn't imagine what he planned on doing to me. He was well known for his cunning intellect in combat and was an expertly efficient killer. I had destroyed his home, torched it as if it were some peasant's; worst mistake of my young life. He was the devil incarnate, and it was fleeting that he would show me mercy.

The tension was suffocating me.

Hoping to entice him, I yelled, "Shut up, you motherfucker! Come at me, if you dare!" My faux intimidation failed. Kruger immediately sensed the weakest point in my routine.  
"If I dare, eh?" He chortled before striding towards me, filling the gap between us in a second. "Or what, princess? What will you do?"  
My legs began to fail me, my body started to shut down. My flight instinct had left me, I was exhausted. The fight in me was quickly diminishing.  
Agent Kruger, famed serial murder of Earth and Elysium, stood breathing down my neck. It was like staring into the face of hell, and hell had two nasty little eyes and a dirty, unkempt beard.  
"I d-didn't d-d-do it... I... I d-didn't..." I could only stammer weakly as I plead innocence. I had been told to do it, under threat for my life. I thought I could get away before Kruger found me. I was so wrong.  
"Shush, shh, shh, shh..." Kruger hissed from above me. His hands snakes around my wrists and held them at my side. He leaned forward, closing what little space was left between us, pressing his chest against me. "Poor little girl neva stood a chance anyway," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath dripped down my neck like steam.  
I closed my eyes tightly, choking back desperate sobs.  
"Don't be so scared, princess... Imma make you my queen..."  
Kruger's lips crawled across the tender skin of my neck, placing gentle kisses pain-stakingly slow around my most vulnerable flesh. My blood ran cold at the physical connection of our bodies. He could do anything he wanted now. I had heard stories of him ripping out his victims throats with his bare teeth. Perhaps I would be one of those lucky victims.  
I could feel Kruger staring down at me, his eyes level with mine. It was a long time before I was quietly told to open my eyes. I felt his rough hand turn my chin to face him. He repeated his demand, louder, more forcefully. My eyes snapped open to meet not black eyes, but green. If fear had not so thickly coated me, I would've been surprised.  
"You're coming with me," he growled simply. My brow must've furrowed in confusion. I had forgotten why I was here amidst the adrenaline pumping viciously through my veins. "Don't you know it's against the law to destroy someone's property?" He smiled manically. "You destroyed mine pretty badly."  
"Please," I cried softly, "please, I didn't do it, M-my boss... H-he m-m-made me d-do it. He threatened my f-f-family..."  
"Muh, muh," he mocked, pouting sarcastically. "You should have thought betta before you torched my hut! Now come along like a good little princess!"  
Kruger's grip tightened immensely around my wrist as he wrenched me to my feet. He dragged me stumbling and fighting out of the abandoned gas station where I tried to hide.  
"You see, princess, around hea, I'm the boss! I make the rules." He turned to face me. "You're not on Elysium anymore, princess..." He roared so loudly that my ears began to ring. The fact that he knew I was from Elysium, terrified me. What else did he know about me?  
He barked a command towards his shoulder, signaling for his men to meet him. I cried out desperately and fought against his iron grip harder. I begged and plead louder for him to let me go, that it wasn't my fault, and that I wouldn't do it again.  
"It's too late for that now, princess. You broke the rules. My rules. Now you git to face the consequences." He shot a terrifying glare at me, one so poisonous it could kill a mamba. I crumpled like a burlap bag beneath a stone. If one look from this monster could paralyze me, I could only fathom what his hands could do.  
I heard the MCK-030211 before I saw it. Its trademark camouflage colouring, and its painted springbok silhouette hovered above our heads. One of Kruger's men leaned out of the side door, smiling down at his boss and his captured prey. Kruger yanked my hand into the air and waved it around.  
"Lookie what I found boys! My little pyrotechnic!"  
The aircraft touched down several feet in front of us. I could hear the dogs in the ship snickering maliciously. Kruger re-adjusted his grip on me. I felt his arm snake around my waist as his other hand grasped my shoulder heavily. He held me close as we boarded the aircraft. I fought harder, but to no avail. I flailed my head around hoping to hit Kruger's face. The back of my head connected with nasal cartilage and I heard a pained hiss come from behind me.  
Kruger flung me into a seat after he bound my wrists behind me. He fastened the buckle around my waist and chest. He seized my throat. I choked and sputtered as he glared down at me. A drop of his blood trickled down from his nose and lost itself in his matted beard. With failing vision and limited breath, I spat weakly at him. He only laughed at my feeble attempt to fight.  
I had been born on Elysium, it was true. I was only twenty when they deported me to Earth for stealing from the government. I had hacked into the elites' bank system and stole hundreds of thousands of dollars. I sent the money to Spider, a selfish computer hacker on Earth, who organized the immigration revolution. The money was to fund escape crafts' development. Better, stronger metal was hard to get under the poverty line. When the funds reached Spider, he must've sent several crafts out. Stealthy crafts were meant to remain undetected as they attempted to reach Elysium. As soon as I sent the funds to Earth, the government was able to track me down. If I were caught, I would be deported and have my citizenship suspended or terminated. My family would be left behind, without me to protect them. I tried to cover my tracks as best I could, but a man of high esteem, the man I now worked for, caught me almost immediately. He had only revealed his name once; Mark Delacourt, husband of CCA Secretary Gabriella Delacourt. As I was being deported, he approached me with a task. He claimed that he was for the revolution and with the immigration rights of Illegals to Elysium. Like a fool, I believed him. I was told to discover if my efforts had paid off. He said he would reward me with the safety of my family and my citizenship re-instated. Three years later, I had come fleetingly close to completing my task. My capture set me back dramatically. When I got out of Kruger's grasp, I'd have to create a new identity, and vanish completely from L.A. If I ever got away.  
"What are you even here for, princess..." Kruger mused, looking down at me. "What did you do...to come to hell..." He released my throat and stalked away, barking orders at the pilot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kruger's current deputy, Tweedy, slid up to me from out of nowhere. He wore a malicious smile as he slowly traced my figure. I inched as far as I could away from him. He leaned closer, breathing down my neck.  
"Where'd you come from, eh, bunny?" he hissed. "You remind me of a girl I used to know..." His chubby fingers walked up the side of my thigh, sending jolts of disgust through my body as his other hand grasped my knee. I leaned away, turning my head and clenching my eyes shut. "I really loved to tickle her...right...here..." His fingers crept dangerously close to my dignity. I let out a loud sob, unable to control my fear anymore. "Give us a kiss, come on, bunny."  
A loud roar sounded from the cockpit. Suddenly, I felt Tweedy release his grasp on me. My eyes snapped open to see the deputy lying flat on the floor, and Kruger standing over him. Kruger crouched low over his deputy and had his throat in his hand. "Don't you fookin' touch her," he growled viciously. He spat in his own deputy's face. He pointed a dirty finger directly between his eyes. "Or else, you'll find one of my new toys...right...here..." He pressed his finger down hard between Tweedy's eyes. "Then, it'll go beep beep boom!" Kruger laughed manically. Tweedy could only stare, petrified.  
Kruger stood, then viciously kicked Tweedy in the ribs, likely breaking them. His deputy lay crumpled on the floor, moaning softly. Kruger stalked away, glancing at me breifly. Once again, his eyes were green, not black. He returned to the cockpit, telling his pilot, Crowe, to redirect their flight path.  
((I was still stunned at what happened just now. It almost seemed as if Kruger had come to my rescue. Or it could be that he was saving me all for himself, and that he didn't want me spoiled. Either way, I didn't want to be a part of it.  
Kruger returned from the cockpit, and growled at Tweedy, who was fighting to right himself before his brutal boss did it for him.  
"Get the fuck up," Kruger barked. "Or I'll have you tossed out of this craft faster than you can come, and that's pretty fookin' fast for you, isn't it! Leave us."  
Tweedy nodded profusely as he clutched his ribs and stood up. He hobbled towards the cockpit and closed the door, leaving me alone with the predator who had saved me from another. My emotions were mixed, and I was even more confused than before. Kruger had not changed from the time he captured me to the time we boarded. He was still the same nasty prick he has always been. I wasn't about to let my guard down because he had brutally assaulted his own man when he was harassing me.  
"Just us now." Kruger sat opposite to me, leaning forward intently. He smiled slightly, as if he was proud of what he just did to Tweedy. "I saved you," he noted. He waited for me to respond. I only nodded slightly, confusion and concern deepening the furrow in my brow. He clearly didn't make my situation easier by any means. If he wanted to save me, he would let me go. That wasn't about to happen.  
I cautiously cleared my throat, worried he would strike me if I spoke on my own without his permission. He only looked on intently.  
"W-where are you t-taking me...?" I whispered hoarsely, beginning to shiver. Kruger only stared. It was a long time before he spoke.  
"So how did you end up hea, princess? What happened up thea?" He motioned upwards, referring to Elysium.  
I said nothing. I didn't trust Kruger in the slightest, but there was something about him now that wasn't apparent before. I could figure out what it was.  
"Come on, princess..." Kruger growled softly. With lightning speed, he delivered a strong slap across my face. I gasped more from the speed of his strike as opposed to the contact. His other hand clasped my mouth as I screamed. I felt my skin beginning to tingle with pain. He released my mouth as I stifled a sob, tears welled up in my eyes. "Why aren't you in Elyisum?" he demanded strongly.  
I cried gently. "Please... Please let me go..." I sobbed, "Please..." I crumpled. forward, dropping my head towards my knees, tears flowing freely.  
"No, no, I can't do that, princess," Kruger whispered. I felt his hand grasp my chin strongly. He titled my face up without much fight from me. I was so desperately frightened and tired that all fight had left me. "You remind me too much..."  
"What?" I whimpered.  
Kruger leaned forward and kissed me fiercely, his hands grasped my jaw tightly. I couldn't move away, nor could I scream. I tried to keep my teeth clenched against his aggressive tongue, but to no avail. He squeezed with his hands, sending a jolt of pain through my jaw. I could not help but gasp at the pain and shock as Kruger's tongue slithered into my mouth. The urge to gag was overwhelming.  
"Hey, boss! We're hea!"  
A signal came from the cockpit as Crowe notified that we had reached the intended destination. Kruger leaned back, making a slurping noise as his tongue left my mouth. He panted lightly.  
"I can't let you go," Kruger said. He wiped his mouth as he strode towards the cockpit. As soon as he was out of sight, I retched from the taste of him in my mouth. As I sputtered, I felt the aircraft tilt as we descended. I had no idea where we were and I could only hope to flee once we got out.  
The aircraft landed. Crowe came through the cockpit door first, Kruger followed him. Tweedy hobbled out weakly, clearly suffering from his injuries. The three men stood in a line before me. Kruger tilted his chin, ordering his dogs to work. Crowe stepped towards me as Tweedy opened the door. I was released from my seat. Crowe guided me towards the door, past Kruger, who still stood in the center of the craft.  
"You see, princess," Kruger began, "you weren't the only one who was on a mission from up thea."  
My eyes began to readjust from the brightness of the ship to the darkness of outside. I had not even remembered what time it was. I knew I had been captured in the late afternoon, for it was early evening now.  
As my eyes adjusted, I could see what appeared to be ruins of a desolate spacecraft. It looked very similar to the rescue crafts that I had been funding for years on Elysium. As I looked closer, I even recognized the spider decal that the leader of the rescue resistance used on his crafts. I gasped as I looked around and saw more ruined crafts.  
"What..." I gasped, "what is this?"  
"This, princess," Kruger started, "is what happens when you try to help those beneath you."  
I whipped my head around to stare desperately at him. I didn't understand how so many of Spider's crafts had not made it to Elysium. I had sent the money and immediately got deported. Elysium was not that big of a nation, and the government had traced my digital signature somehow. I suppose that I never actually greeted a rescue shuttle on Elysium before.  
"Wh-what happened to them?"  
"Kruga happened to them, sweetheart," Crowe spoke from behind me, wrenching my hands backwards. I clenched my teeth and screwed my face in pain.  
"Step away, Crowe," Kruger ordered. Crowe immediately released my hands, allowing me a limited amount of movement. I looked cautiously over my shoulder, and saw Kruger nod, motioning for me to inspect the broken crafts. His blackened stare warned me not to run, and a look was all I needed to know I would receive a harsh punishment if I tried anything.  
Cautiously creeping forward, I analyzed the ruins. There looked to be about seven crafts in total, though most were beyond recognition. I could already tell that my rescue efforts had failed. Perhaps if I had not been deported, or at least caught, I would've been able to greet at least one ship and save its citizens. I had a bunker made on Elysium where Illegals could wait for me and Spider to work out their citizenship. Crushing sadness suffocated me worse than Kruger's hand. Nothing could compare to this pain of knowing I had come so close to saving these people, to saving my family, and failing.  
I sank to my knees and began to cry softly before the ruins of my sacrifice. Kruger slunk around beside me, placing a dominant hand on my back. He crouched as he hissed in my ear, "You see, princess, it was my mission to stop you."  
I looked at him in desperate confusion. He clearly was smarter than I believed him to be. He knew all about me, about my mission, who I was, where I came from. I had no political protection. He could do whatever he wanted.  
"You're not the only one who works for a Delacourt."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stared wide-eyed. Now I understood. The unapparent thing I felt between Kruger and I, was that we worked for the same people "Y-you work for Delacourt?" I stammered.

"That's right, princess..." Kruger growled softly. He paused as he waited for me to look at him. "I work for the missus."

How could I have not figured this out before, why had I not seen it? I should have known Kruger was a special forces agent. He didn't carry himself as an agent, no, he was much more brutal.

"What do you expect to do, then?" I yelled at him, finding my voice for the first time since the initial capture. "Do you expect to take me back to Elysium? To send me to the government's claws? Do you honestly expect I'll suffer there, you psychotic fuck!?"

"Yes."

Kruger's simple answer sent shivers through my body. His confidence was unnerving.

I had done what I did on Elysium for one reason; to start a revolution. I would suffer at the hands of the Elysian government. They would kill my family, but they would make me live for ages. The Medbays had kept alive those who should have been long since dead. One woman had even lived for one hundred and thirty-four years.

"We'll see what your boss has to say when I bring in his little hacka!"

Kruger pulled me to my feet and pushed me back towards the MCK-030211. I stopped hard, keeping my back to Kruger, shielding my face as I asked, "Why did you take me here?"

I felt Kruger's breath on my neck, hot like steam. His armoured chest pressed hard on my back, making me lean forward. "So you could see your sacrifice laying in pieces on the ground, scattered from hea to Mexico..."

I choked back a frightened sob as I stumbled back to the ship. I wouldn't mind dying now. My failure to save innocent people, to save my family, felt too great.

"Alright boys!" Kruger yelled. "Time to go up!"

I was slung back into a seat and fastened tightly. Kruger barked an order at his men as he called someone on his communicator, most likely Secretary Gabriella Delacourt. I had heard of her before. She was described as being as pale as silk, with such icy blue eyes that she could freeze the Serengeti over twice. She was also known to be fiercely democratic, and despised Illegals.

I sobbed quietly, pulling my legs up against my chest. Kruger was taking me back to Elysium and handing me over to the authorities. He knew the fate I was most afraid of; falling between the gnashing teeth of both Delacourts.

Kruger walked silently towards me and, once again, sat opposite to me. "So, pr—"

"Why are you taking me back there?!" The glare I got from Kruger for interrupting him could melt steel. I saw his jaw clench tightly and his eyes widen. I had just kicked the hornet's nest, hard. I flinched against whatever punishment was coming. When no strike came, I cautiously opened my eyes. Kruger was not even looking at me. He was looking at the floor between his feet, brooding, almost.

It seemed impossible, but Agent Kruger had just restrained himself.

I breathed a sigh of relief. It was totally involuntary, and relatively loud, even against the ship's engines. I clamped my mouth shut, wishing I had held my breath. Kruger looked up at me, dirty bangs hanging down across his forehead. His eyes were peculiarly green again. He said nothing and looked down again, a tight smile on his face.

Now that I had a fairly clear mind, due to the fact that I would soon be out of Kruger's grasp and at least back on Elyisum, I realized that he reminded me of a cobra. A serpent you're cautious of, one that you know is deadly, and yet you are mesmerized by it at the same time.

"Why don't you want to go back…?"

Kruger's tone surprised me. It was just a quiet, simple mumble. His fingers clasped together tightly and his hands began to tremble. I was afraid; his erratic behaviour threw me off-guard. One minute, he was all over me and the next, he attacked his own man for touching me. He struck me when I did not respond, but now stood silent when I interrupted him. I hated to admit it to myself; I was beginning to find Kruger interesting, mesmerizing, quite like a fearsome cobra.

"Isn't it…perfect? Up thea?" Kruger finally spoke after a long silence. His apparent calmness was disturbing. The fact that he was behaving like a normal human being, though, allowed me to speak clearly for the first time since being abducted.

"Not really…" I said quietly. I was still in a defensive position, my knees to my chest while my hands were still bound behind my back. They were starting to ache, and I was losing feeling in my arms. I shifted my shoulders uncomfortably as I continued carefully. "The government is corrupt, the people are pricks."

A muffled grunt came from deep in Kruger's throat. If it were anyone else, I would've thought that it was a genuine laugh.

"Entering atmosphere," Crowe's notification sounded from Kruger's radio.

I must've whimpered, for Kruger looked at me with attentive green eyes.

"Why don't you want to go back?" he asked simply, no aggression in his voice.

I looked on nervously. "I want to save people, not despise them…" I whispered quietly. It was true. Elysians were blatantly taught to despise Illegals on Earth. All the propaganda could make a person sick, but gradually, like a tumor.

Kruger nodded. "What kind of people?" I noticed that he had stopped calling me "princess" after every sentence, which was a small comfort because I despised it.

"Everyone who deserves it; the sick, the dying, the innocent…"

"What about the people who don't fall into those categories then, eh?"

I didn't think my next answer through as well as I should have. I glared at Kruger as I spat the words. "Every other vile cretonne can skulk around in the filth as they always have…"

Kruger shifted towards me, his eyes darkened dangerously.

"Is that right? Then I'll show you just how vile I am, princess!" He roared as he lunged towards me, hands outstretched, aiming for my neck. Without thinking, I kicked out, making contact with Kruger's chin, knocking him back momentarily. He was immediately on me. I screamed as he grabbed my legs and slammed them down. His other hand grabbed the back of my head and forced it down. In such an awkward and painful position, I couldn't even struggle. My head was wrenched back. He straddled me, sitting all two hundred and forty pounds of him and his gear on my lap. My neck began to scream in pain the longer he held my head back. I felt his beard scrape along the tender flesh of my exposed neck. I shivered violently against him as Kruger's arms wrapped themselves around me and slither down my back. I heard him whisper, "I can't let you go… I can't…" Kruger grazed his teeth along my jugular, softly biting the tender skin. I cried out softly. I knew what was coming; my throat was about to be ripped out by the most vile creature on planet Earth. I hoped that I would bleed out quickly, so I wouldn't have stare at Kruger's snarling face stained with my own blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Snick_.

I braced for death as Kruger snapped open his switchblade. I felt the blade trace my collarbone slowly. A low growl rumbled in Kruger's throat as he slowly dragged the blade along my neck. If it wasn't the switchblade or Kruger's teeth that killed me, it would be the crushing tension.

"I can't…"

Suddenly, my wrists fell free from their bonds. My eyes snapped open. Kruger was standing over me, no longer crushing me under his weight. Cautiously, I flexed my wrists, the feeling flowing back slowly. I dared to look at Kruger, who stood with his hands clenched in fists, trembling lightly. Once again, it seems as though he had restrained himself from doing something terrible.

Afraid as I was, I felt genuine surprise. I felt the need to make my gratitude apparent, though it revolted me to want to show any kind of gratitude to Kruger. Before I could speak, Tweedy stepped out from the cockpit, looking worse than before. "Boss," he rasped, "now entering Elysium airspace. We'll be at Delacourt's shortly."

"Git the shields up," Kruger barked, "I don't wanna take any chances…"

Tweedy complied, deftly turning the correct controls. I wondered why Kruger would want to put the shields up in a protected airspace. Elysium would never sacrifice their image by shooting down a carrier over the heads of the privileged. Though the government had the people wrapped around their steely fingers, image was everything. Propaganda was hopelessly crammed down throats to keep opinions suffocated. If anyone on Elysium had ever thought for themselves, they would see how weak their government truly was. Still, the fact that Kruger wanted the shields up unnerved me.

We touched down and the ship's door opened. Sweet, warm air washed through the cold ship cabin. After three years of living in the slums, and shivering myself to sleep every night, I was actually pleased to inhale the scent of my home. A waft of alcohol and cigar smoke drifted in front of me. Crowe held a gun pointed towards my face.

"Up you get, sweetheart," he growled, keeping his distance for fear of ending up like his comrade.

I stood slowly, my arms staying behind my back to show that I wasn't about to fight. I was lead first out of the carrier. Crowe walked behind me, keeping me at gunpoint.

I walked out to see the exclusive industrial hanger of the Elysian government. Stark white walls bore the symbol of the Civil Cooperation Bureau. I trembled as I saw three executives standing several feet away from Kruger's ship. Two of them wore stiff black suits and stood on either side of the third. The third stood astute in a snowy white suit, and her skin was as pale as her milky white silk scarf. If there was anyone who defined the image of Elysium, it was Secretary Gabriella Delacourt.

"Bring the prisoner forth." Secretary Delacourt's artificially accented voice rang clear through the hanger, echoing harshly off the stone walls. I was pushed forward by the barrel of Crowe's gun. The fact that I was being regarded as a prisoner enraged me. I felt like a prisoner in Kruger's hands, yes, but at least I was regarded as a human being. Here, under Delacourt's fascist glare, I felt like utter scum.

I was pushed to my knees by the butt of Crowe's gun as Delacourt looked down at me. The rumors were right; I shivered from the icy cold of her glare, the intensity of which made my skin crawl. At this point, I'd prefer the vile Agent Kruger over this icy bitch.

"Well done, Agent 32, you are relieved. We'll take it from here." She continued to look at me with a disdainful glare. I stared fiercely back at her, plastering on all the courage I could muster.

I hadn't noticed that Kruger had walked up to stand beside me, facing Delacourt obediently. He only stared ahead, not even looking down at Delacourt. She glared up at him, dwarfed easily by his sheer size. Despite his size, I had never seen Kruger look so small.

"Yes, Secretary Delacourt," he stated mechanically. I could hear clear spite in his voice as he clenched his hands into fists behind his back. He took a small step back. Delacourt, though not amused with his behaviour and irritated with his presence, continued.

"Protea Angelico," she addressed me by a name I had not been called since I was deported, looking off a lavender form, no doubt made from the finest wood pulp. "Formerly Citizen 3073 of Elysium, you have been charged with theft from the government, and arson of Elysian property on Earth." She turned her full attention to me. "You were deported, your Elysian citizenship suspended. You have family here, _non_?"

The mention of my family flared my attention. Delacourt saw my eyes widen and snapped her fingers once. A door opened from somewhere behind me. I heard feet shuffling across the stone floor. I craned my head to see what I dreaded most; my mother, two young sisters and brother were walked into the hanger, hands bound, at gunpoint. I uttered a soft whimper as my family, four wealthy and refined citizens of Elysium became prisoners before my very eyes.

Just then, four of five armoured men rushed into the hanger, all were led by one in a suit. Their leader was Mark Delacourt, I could tell from the way he carried himself.

"What is the meaning of this, Gabriella?" Mark demanded forcefully, obviously confused as to why, his investigator, was back on Elysium.

"So nice of you to join us, Mark," Delacourt cooed to her husband. "Fortunately, I have everything under control." She snapped her fingers once again and called her bots to action. My youngest sister squealed with terror as an Armadyne security droid clamped its digits around her arm. I couldn't control my outrage seeing her in danger.

"Don't touch her!" I tried to stand, but felt Crowe's strong hand on my shoulder, pushing me down.

"Gabriella, once again, I ask, what is the meaning of this?" Mark's tone was raised as his confusion went unanswered. He looked at me, but addressed his wife. "Why is Protea here?"

"This former citizen has continued to be a nuisance to Elysium from Earth three years after her deportation… Under your orders, am I correct?" Delacourt shot her husband daggers. She wasn't the most ethical government official on Elysium; after all, she used Agent Kruger to do her dirty work. Having her own husband double-cross her in order to continue unauthourized actions behind her back, however, she could not stand for. "She has been brought back to be correctly apprehended."

Mark Delacourt stood dumfounded at the cunning actions of his wife. He didn't bother to vouch for me or my family, he only stood there. My anger towards the politicians of Elysium boiled over. Enraged at the injustice and the treatment of innocent Elysian citizens, my family, gave me an extreme adrenaline rush.

With renewed strength, I lashed backwards with my arms, striking Crowe's hard metal helmet. I knocked him back briefly, but a moment was all I needed as I got to my feet and sprinted towards my family.

My freedom was brief, and the cobra struck. I felt Kruger's talons wrap around my arms tightly, stopping my flight. "Not so fast, princess…" He hugged his arms around me from behind as I cried desperately for my family.

Delacourt had snapped her fingers again. My family was now being lined up. Each one of them was pushed to their knees, with an Armadyne bot aiming a gun at each of their heads.

"Citizens 2998, 3079, 3080 and 3081, your Elysian citizenship has now been formerly revoked under the charge of aiding a criminal of Elysium." Men came by each of them and put a laser to their wrists, removing their identity as a citizen of Elysium. The Medbays could not heal them now.

"NO!" I screamed, struggling desperately against Kruger's grasp. "No, please, no! They're innocent! Don't hurt them, please! Do whatever you want to me, just don't hurt them!"

Delacourt looked straight at me. I couldn't hear her next words. "I intend to."

It happened in an instant, but it felt like an eternity.

Delacourt gave the order to her bots, and they fired. My family dropped one at a time to the cold stone floor, blood streaming from the back of their heads. There was no Medbay on Elysium that could heal them now. My little brother, an innocent boy who would have turned thirteen two months ago, stared at me with glossy eyes, mouthing the words "it's okay" slowly. I saw the life leave them as he fell to the floor. My vision started to blur and my ears began to feel muffled. I heard a faraway screaming, and wondered who it was who was crying so desperately.

I realized it was me.

I could not pry my eyes away from my family as they lay dead on the floor. My vision began to blacken as I felt myself being dragged away. I blacked out, the last picture in my head my family lying dead on the cold, Elysian floor and Secretary Delacourt standing tall with a tight smile on her fiendish, pale lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke sitting on the floor, leaning against a standard issue jail cell bed. My arms ached and my head was pounding. All the memories came flooding back almost instantly. My family was killed in front of my eyes. I was in custody of the icy Secretary Delacourt. I was sure to face death row, which was the only solace I found now in my ravaged young life.

A harsh clanging sounded from down the hallway outside my cell. The door opened quietly. After several moments of deliberation, I rose, supporting myself on the bed frame. I heard a sudden crash come from the room beyond. I crawled forward on the floor to the open door, peering cautiously around the corner. There didn't seem to be any Armadyne droids around. Other than a dull beeping sound, the hallway seemed to be deserted. I got to my feet and listened again for the sound. Surely enough, another clang sounded, with more of a thud against stone. A roar of anger sounded shortly thereafter.

Electrified with fear and curiosity, I took my leave of the cell. As I slunk down the hallway, I kept to the wall and low to the ground. Another roar echoed through the hallway and another harsh clang of metal sounded. I looked cautiously around a corner, where a loud growl emanated. It was a guttural sound; one full of anger and pain. I stifled a gasp as I saw something I would have believed impossible, had I not seen it with my own eyes.

Deputy Tweedy stood, glaring down towards the floor, a bloodied katana in his hand. He appeared to be fully healed; he must've slunk away as soon as we reached Elysium to heal himself on a Medbay, the bastard.

On the floor…was Kruger.

My eyes widened as I realized what Tweedy was glaring at. Kruger lay on the floor, beneath the heavy foot of his ex-comrade, who appeared to be hell-bent on gaining revenge. Kruger had such a look of hatred on his battered face that I started to tremble from my hiding place. Tweedy held the end of the long rectangular blade at Kruger's throat. Never before had I seen Kruger so vulnerable; he rightly deserved it, however.

"You know what I'm going to do to your little princess, Kruga?" Tweedy traced the blade along Kruger's face. "I'm gonna cut her up… just like what I'm about to do to you…" Tweedy pressed the blade to Kruger's cheek, and drew out a long slash on both. Kruger didn't flinch at all; one could almost admire his stillness and control. He glowered at Tweedy with eyes as black as voids. "You know, Kruga," Tweedy continued. "I almost died under your tyranny, you miserable fuck. But look at me now!" He leaned down close, baring his teeth at Kruger, who still glowered. "I'm gonna go fuck your little pretty while you bleed out and watch…"

In one surprisingly fluid movement, Tweedy grabbed Kruger by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Kruger's head hit the wall with such impact that cracks appeared behind it. Kruger looked as if he was about to pass out. I believed Kruger was the devil incarnate, and that he could not feel pain, but seeing him here now, I almost felt pity.

"_Adios_, you filthy bastard."

Tweedy plunged the katana into Kruger's chest, slicing expertly between the ribs. I stifled another shocked gasp, desperately trying to tear my eyes away from the violence. It was like watching a cobra fighting a mongoose; both frighteningly vicious, and willing to fight to the death. The most terrifying thing about this situation was that I found myself silently aching for the cobra to win.

Kruger sputtered violently, blood spewing forth from his lips and running through his beard. I heard the blade clang against the stone wall on the other side of Kruger's body. Tweedy smiled cruelly, Kruger's blood on his face, as he twisted the blade in his commander's chest. "Where is that little _princess_ of yours?"

Tweedy stalked away from Kruger, but not before delivering a vicious hook to his already battered complexion. Kruger slumped forward, grasping the blade's handle as blood poured from his face, pooling on the floor.

My attention turned back to Tweedy, who was approaching my cell. I noticed for the first time that he had some sort of metal apparatus attached to his chest and arms. His strength must have come from that; it would have explained how he cracked the wall with Kruger's skull and dragged him up from the floor so quickly.

I scrambled around the corner where I was hiding, looking around desperately for a hiding place. I shuffled on my knees towards a covered section of the hallway, holding my breath, hoping I would go unnoticed. I held my breath for dreadfully long moments. Tweedy suddenly rounded the corner and roared, "Surprise, bunny!"

As Tweedy opened his mouth, the very blade he had used to lacerate Kruger with moments ago, now protruded from his mouth like a bizarre metal tongue. The blade retracted as quickly as it had appeared and made a cutting motion through the air. It barely made a noise as the blade cut through the tender flesh of Tweedy's exposed neck. The deputy hung in the air for several seconds before his head began to slide off his shoulders. His head hit the ground in front of me with a soft thud.

I sat, petrified beyond my wits as I stared, mouth gaping back at Tweedy's own gaping mouth. Blood seeped out from the head's chubby face, pooling on the floor. I could see my own reflection in the scarlet puddle. I did not recognize the young woman who stared back at me.

"Prick…"

Kruger dropped to his knees just behind his deputy's decapitated body, a bloody katana in his hand. He fell forward, defeated.

What I did next would shock anyone, but it stupefied me most of all.

Against all of my instincts, I crawled forward to the dying cobra's side. I quickly examined Kruger's wounds and injuries. I had not realized the full extent of his injuries. It was a true marvel as to how he was still alive after Tweedy had punished him so harshly, let alone the fact that he was able to decapitate his comrade in one fluid movement. He should have died as soon as the katana punctured his heart.

In my three years on Earth, I had learned how to treat my own injuries and those who came to me for help. I was no doctor, but I could save a life. I did not yet know if the decision to save Kruger's life was the right one.

I leaned down to listen if Kruger was still breathing. I waited a long time before I heard a quick, raspy gasp for air. Without any fight from him, I rolled Kruger onto his side. He was surprisingly light without his armour, or perhaps it was due to the massive amount of blood that he lost. The entry wound where the katana had twisted was gaping. Blood was seeping out slowly, so I knew that no critical artery had been severed. Internal bleeding was obvious and Kruger would die shortly.

Once again, I debated whether or not I should save him. He was a murderer who worked for the scum of Elysium. Then I remembered that he had saved my dignity, and my life, twice, from the same predator.

My pity for him eventually won out over my morals. My family was dead, and I wanted out of Elysium. Kruger was the only one who could get me back to Earth.

I tore off a long piece of the cheap material I wore as a prison jumpsuit. I jammed it up against Kruger's chest wound and wound another around it. He winced, which induced a flinch from me. After he sighed gently and didn't react further, I carried on bandaging him. I rearranged his battered person into recovery position. I had no idea how much longer he would live. I had to hurry.

I took a small knife from Kruger's belt for protection against human security. Leaving him lying in there, I sprinted down the hallway, listening desperately for the recognizable hum of an Elysian Medbay. I had no idea if it would work for Kruger, however. He was a citizen of Earth, technically, but an agent for the Civil Cooperation Bureau. There was a chance one would heal him.

I found one in the jail keeper's office, which was occupied by one guard. The lack of security in this place was ludicrous, but I guess no time is wasted looking after prisoners when there is champagne to drink and candles to smell.

The lone guard was facing away from me, unaware of my presence. I crept up quietly to the glass door, opening it with ease after quickly picking the lock with the knife. I crouched low to the ground, like a predator stalking its prey, hungry for the kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gripping the knife tightly, I grabbed the guard's mouth to stifle his yell and cranked his head with all my might while I sliced in the opposite direction with the knife. Bright red blood spurted out of the guard's neck. I couldn't wait around to guarantee the guard's silence, but I was sure he would bleed out quickly.

With the guard incapacitated, I dashed to the Medbay, feverishly prepping it for Kruger's weakened body. As I raced back down the hallway, I realized grudgingly that I would have to drag him. I considered once again leaving Kruger to die, and once again, my moral compass changed directions. When I reached the spot where I left Kruger, I found only found Tweedy's decapitated body. Confused, I glanced around, wondering if an android had taken him away. If the humanoids had been through, they would have taken Tweedy's body as well. Still slightly appalled at how lax the security was in an Elysian jail, I searched the area again. Looking past the mangled body of Tweedy, my eyes found a trail of blood leading toward the prison cell where I awoke.

Cautiously, I crept forward, trying my best to step around the blood flooding the corridor. I heard a light wheezing sound coming from within the cell. A sort of exhilaration struck me when I peered around the corner.

Astoundingly, Kruger sat propped up against the post of the bed, one arm wrapped around his midsection, keeping pressure on his wounds. He didn't look at me as I whispered gently, "Come on, I found a Medbay for you." I gingerly pressed my hand against his shoulder, wary that he might lash out, even in his treacherous state. I only heard a low, pained rumble in response. Without saying anything, I gently grasped Kruger's arm, stooping low in order to sling it over my shoulders. After his stunning show of endurance, I knew he would be able to make it to the Medbay, against all odds. The only thing that would take a long time to heal would be his pride.

With the brunt of Kruger's weight balanced on my shoulders, I lifted upwards with all my might. Kruger's deadweight was heavy, and I had trouble supporting him.

Feeling no fear above the sense of urgency, I snapped, "Stand on your own feet, Kruger. I can't do this myself."

The weak and weary Kruger looked at me through his peripheral vision. I could tell he was angry. Not only was he in a submissive position to me, he could do nothing about it. I hoped that my sacrifice would not result in my head on the end of a katana.

"Fuck you," I grumbled, irritated that he could not show the slightest bit of gratitude. "I'm trying to help you, you fucker… Now stand."

Too exhausted, to fight, Kruger complied. His legs straightened and he was now mostly on his own feet. I started to walk forward slowly, making sure Kruger was still standing firm.

When he stood, the tourniquet I had fashioned had come loose around Kruger's ribs. I pressed hard against the wound, keeping as much pressure on it as I could as we stumbled forward. I ignored Kruger's hiss of pain as I pressed on his wound. He deserved every bit of pain I could inflict upon him, even if it was unintentional.

We continued down the hallway towards the Medbay in silence. I felt the need to say something to Kruger. Perhaps, in his weakened state, I would be able to articulate my thoughts without fear of punishment.

"You know, Kruger," I began, speaking quietly, almost embarrassed. "I wanted to ask you something." I waited for a response as we continued towards the Medbay. When I heard a grunt from Kruger's hanging head, I took it as a response to continue. "Why did you save me? From Tweedy, I mean…"

A long pause ensued. "I couldn't…" Kruger's voice was weak. He didn't have a lot of time left. "I couldn't let… let him hurt you… princess."

The tiniest whisper emanated from Agent Kruger's lips. Had I not been in such a position of holding his life I my hands, I would've spat in Kruger's face for being so full of shit. Though, I knew undoubtedly, that he was being truthful. I could hear the honesty behind the pain in his voice. Minutes form death, Agent Kruger was a human being.

The way he called me "princess" no longer felt like an insult, but a genuine compliment. I didn't want to reveal to Kruger that I was stupefied by his response, so I turned my face away from his, hiding my blush.

We reached the Medbay in silence. Now came the difficult part of getting Kruger onto the flat medical apparatus. I awkwardly shifted my weight beneath his arm. I was able to lower Kruger onto the Medbay while still holding his wound.

"Can you take off your jacket?" I asked stupidly. He only glared at me with dull eyes. I nodded and unzipped his coat. I could see the wound clearly now. It was much worse than I had suspected. The wound would not heal properly without the aid of the Medbay. I only hoped that it would work, and that I was not on the wrong end of Kruger's conscious when he awoke.

Easing off his jacket, I tried to keep pressure on the wound. I pressed my finger against the side of Kruger's neck, checking for a pulse. Deep within him, I felt the faintest beat of a dying heart, trying desperately to stay alive. Why he had lived this long, there was no explanation. I knew he was holding on for a reason. What that reason was, I hadn't a clue.

I laid Kruger down on the bed. I felt the last of his strength in the form of strong fingers grasping onto my sleeve for support. I felt a tugging at my sleeve as I was working at the control panel. I looked to find Kruger staring up at me with dull, green eyes. For the first time since being captured, I saw Kruger as truly human.

"Get outta hea, pr… Protea…"

A remarkable wave of awe flooded through me as I heard Agent Kruger call me by my actual name. I could only look down at him, not knowing what to say at a moment like this. In this astounding moment in time, one where I was about to heal the predator who had kidnapped me, I felt a strange sense of compassion for the mesmerizing cobra. I told myself that not of it was true. Kruger was being a cunning liar, playing a dangerous sympathy card so he would heal and rise again, only to kill me as soon as he did. However strongly I told myself this, I didn't believe it.

I tensed, deciding once and for all.

I hit the button, and commenced Kruger's healing.

As I dreaded, the machine did not start. A notification appeared on the screen saying that no citizen of Elysium was detected. I let out a cry of anger and desperation. Fueled by urgency and adrenaline, I dragged the security guard's body over to the Medbay, where Kruger was now rasping quickly and shallowly. I pulled the guard over to the Medbay with all my remaining strength. With my knife, I sliced the sleeve of his shirt off, revealing the wrist that contained the genetic proof of his Elysian citizenship. I lugged the guard's arm up onto the table, on top of Kruger's. The machine immediately recognized the guard's genetic tags, and began to process his damage report. The machine started, only briefly touching the guard before I pulled him away.

A soft yellow light enveloped Kruger's body, turning the dark scarlet blood into a vibrant crimson. I watched as Kruger's bloodied face and bare chest were cast in a vibrant glow. The sleek looking arm passed above his body. Floating particles of light glittered across Kruger's tattered flesh, slowly stitching his wounds together. In a few minutes, the healing was completed.

I stood holding my breath, wary of Kruger's reaction. Sometimes, when patients awoke, they were extremely violent for a few seconds. Even without his weapons, a frenzied Kruger could easily snap my neck with his bare hands. I gripped the knife in my hand, ready to defend myself against the newly rejuvenated Kruger.

When nothing happened, I cautiously leaned over the sleeping Kruger. It was like watching a sleeping tiger. Every muscle in my body was tense, every nerve on fire, ready to flee.


End file.
